The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to user interfaces.
To make devices mobile, screens on mobile devices are designed to be small and may not be able to display as much content as larger screens. Thus, some web sites and applications for mobile devices have less content to present a simplified version suited for smaller screens.